The boy with the dragon tattoo - limits of bad-ass Hiccup
by Hpdestroyer
Summary: hiccup tries to balance being a vigilante by night and attempted loverboy by day. When he sees a beautiful girl, he can't get her our of his head no matter how hard he tries. And instead, opts to make her fall for him. Modern AU(I know I know) rated M for safety. No weird gender bends no hiccup as a dragon, hiccstrid and heathlegs, updates whenever cause schools a b****!
1. New school, New me, hopefully

**Authors' note: alright so this is my first official fanfic but through late-night scrolling for new stories to read I ran into "the boy with the dragon tattoo" by C.S.M.P (look it up if you have an interest in where the inspiration came from for this) I loved it a bit too much and finally decided to act on it and write this out, despite practically having this already finished in my head. Thanks to C.S.M.P for allowing me to take this story and 'fly' with it hehe. ENJOY!**

 **1-New School, New Me - Hopefully**

 **-Hiccup**

Hiccup sighed as he finally saw the building that would suck away his next year of adventure away, school, the dreaded sight made him wish that it was nighttime. The night was so much better than the day, nobody bothered you, it was quite, it was cool unlike the scorching sun, and he could do pretty much anything with toothless. He sighed and finalized the years' death contract as he walked towards the looming building. "Your first class is going to be right around the corner to your left, it's Math." the secretary explained to him in a happy cheery voice that Hiccup couldn't help but not believe in the slightest.

"Thanks," he said somberly walking on over to his first of an endless stream of classes. As he rounded the corner he discerned someone he hated before even registering that he was speaking, a man with bulging chest and muscles, he was either a bodybuilder or a football player, Hiccup decided the latter. He was planning on ignoring him, to just slip by, when he heard,"BACK OFF CREEP!" Hiccup was still wishing to slip by unnoticed, _We all have our own problems_ her tries to convince himself. Before he realizes he's lying to himself and decides to pacify the obvious couldn't decide if he was valiant or just being an idiot, he decides both and Hiccup strides forwards gracefully towards the ever obvious adversary.

"HEY!" his eyes lock onto the football player, clearly agitated.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

He cracked a sly smile enjoying the jocks' ego, only a second passed, exactly what he planned for.

The right hook came out of nowhere, aimed straight at Hiccup's jaw. Before anyone else could even notice the punch, the big man was on the floor cradling his wrist.

"That's a bit too bold for my tastes to try and take me out before you even know my name." Hiccup beamed at his handy work.

"What was that about?!" Hiccup turned to the angry voice quickly approaching and turning just in time to dodge a punch directing itself towards his face almost like it was heat seeking.

"I had that!" she insists pointing a finger at his chest," and I almost certainly didn't need to be saved from him!"."I'm s-sorry I just can't stand bullies." he protests removing her finger off of his chest. And trying his best to walk slowly towards his first class like nothing happened. The whole ' _all eyes on him'_ wasn't helping much if he was being honest.

He slides into his seat and pulls out his notebooks, wondering how hard it would be to catch up to his peers since he just transferred in practically a term late into the school year. Can't be too hard, right?

He hears the door creak almost painfully slow, Hiccup turns his head to what he assumed to be the homeroom teacher as he pictures her in his mind. Old, wrinkled, with frayed hair that would smell of rotten fish, and ugly as a hag. What he saw, however, was almost the exact opposite. A young, smooth skinned, blonde, beautiful girl entered the room and suddenly, the old musky room smelled like wonderful, wonderful lemons **(no, stop that)**. He was instantly smitten and had already fallen too deep in love without even knowing her name. But what caught his eye wasn't her pure beauty, it was the feeling of knowing that she could fend for herself and didn't need any help. Strong, independent, and beautiful she was the whole package! His absorption of her was abruptly broken when he recognized a taller blonde and the girl who he had just had an episode within the hall, she had brown hair. He guessed they were her friends. He had been so selfishly focused on her beauty that he didn't even realize that she was sobbing violently. With a pang of guilt, he stands to speak before he knew that he had absolutely nothing to give to help her. He ended just drawing attention to himself.

"You!" she sneers, the girl with brown hair had targeted me, he was dead, not even toothless could save him now.

"H-Hey" he spoke up thinking about how to back out, to get away from her unbridled rage.

"How dare you! yo-!" unleashing a torrent that Hiccup could only half hear, he was too busy focusing on more important matters, like helping that beautiful girl...

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! BRAINDEAD!" she's practically shouting at this point

"Heather. Calm down, please" The blonde said recollecting herself, her eyes still red from crying.

"Ugh fine, but only because you're not doing well today."

Hiccup melted. That voice was _so rich, so demanding of attention_ it made him want to give up everything just to hear it again, well almost everything, anything but Toothless. He would never willing give up toothless but if only she asked, he might have done it. It was at that near perfect moment that the teacher walked in, Hiccup almost lost his breakfast and everything else he had eaten in the past week. It was Gobber, His very Scottish, very loud, and very rude instructor that had helped Hiccup learn to fight and helped perfect his skills after he had learned them. He gave a blank stare, not trusting his own eyes.

"HICCUP! Good to see ye!" the girl, Heather practically lost it at the sound of my name.

"Hey, Gobber…" Trying not to lose my lunch, I was wondering how in Thor did GOBBER of all people, land a job as a math teacher? How was he going to get through the year without at least whacking half the class with his 'training stick' more like 'beat stick' Hiccup thought glumly.

"Wait, hold up, HICCUP? AHAH" Heather laughed crazily, she couldn't catch her breath. I simply raise an eyebrow until she finally got over her laughing fit. The class eventually started and Gobber started on the role and announced we that we were going to have assigned seats for the new term. Everyone groaned except for me, then again I'm always the exception. As long as I wasn't next to Heather, I was fine. I eventually ended up being in front of twins? At least they looked like it, both tall, both long blonde hair, practically same face, same build. He recognized the girl from earlier, his dream girl's friend. He was in the front, not that he minded, he probably already knew what Gobber was going to ask anyway. He just hoped Gobber wouldn't blurt out his secret that he had a dragon and was a 'vigilante' at night.

The rest of first half drawled through uneventfully after math, then it was lunch. He sits by himself, seeing as he had no known friends, it made sense. Then he caught a big shape moving towards him, sighing internally at how this confrontation probably wasn't going to be pleasant, he really didn't want another fight drawing, even more, attention to himself than he already had. Then the big mass hit him. Not a fist, was someone, hugging him? Once Hiccup had broken the hug and looked at the man behind the hug a look of understanding eventually crossed his face.

"FISH FACE!" he exclaimed happily. Fred looks at me unamused, "That was ONE time."

"Sorry man, it just stuck with you so well haha." behind him I see my approaching doom, Heather is coming right at him, probably to finish what she threatened to do earlier. Trying to think quickly, he needs to disappear, but he finds himself stuck between the wall, the table, the backrest, and Fred… At first, his strategy of shrinking works when Heather doesn't immediately recognize him but does something immensely more shocking. She struts right up to Fred and kisses him so casually Hiccup can't believe his eyes, she was capable of not murdering someone with her gaze. Then Hiccups' luck ran out when Fred pronounced,"Babe, I have to introduce you to my best friend." He beamed like it was a good thing, his time hiding was up and I sat up straight and tried my best to avoid Heather's piercing glare.

Then I saw her, and everything else became unimportant, she was practically the goddess of beauty herself, and my heart sunk so fast I thought it must've reached terminal velocity. She was sitting alone, with nobody to talk to. Hiccup couldn't say that he wasn't at least surprised that she wasn't with someone. The other two also looking over and a few moments later Heather sighed heavily enough for me to hear, "I'm going to beat Scott to a pulp." Heather growls. "What happened this time?" Fred asks timidly, almost like he's afraid to anger her. "That jerk cheated on her with some college slut," Heather answers heavily.

"Poor Astrid…" _Astrid_ so that was her name, perfectly stunning. Her name pounded in his heart in perfect unison with his heartbeat

 _Astrid Astrid_ _Astrid_

 ** _Soooo yea, first chapter done just the good old classic introduction of characters and hiccup obsessing over Astrid... But next chapter should take a different route than every other fanfic you see :) Also real quick, Snot lout is Scott, Fred is fish face (fish legs), and Scott is a year older than everyone so he's a college freshman and therefore is long distance relationship with Astrid. We can see how well that worked out..._**


	2. NightRider

**A/N: Thanks for all of the criticism on the first chapter, hopefully helped improve the quality of this one. I'll pm you for any reviews that I feel need answering, Enjoy!  
**  
 **Chapter 2:  
Night rider**

 **Hiccup:  
**  
"Oof, it's finally done." For the better half of 5 hours hiccup had studied and worked studiously to finish his missing work. He leaned back and glanced over at his alarm clock and saw that it was only 9:45, he would be going to bed early tonight. Hiccup packed his things into his satchel **(I can't see Older hiccup with a backpack)** before collapsing into his always comforting bed, Hiccup mentioned goodnight to toothless before promptly fell asleep.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP_!

Hiccup sits up, turns off the alarm clock and happily sighs, he got up right on time 12:00. Perfect," Toothless, let's do this." Hiccup Didn't realize how hard hiding a life-size Dragon in Berk would be until he tried, who knew Berkians could be so suspicious? He had luckily convinced the owners with much persuasion and a lot of YouTube tutorials on 'how to become a pro-sculptor in 5 easy minutes' that he was a sculptor and that Toothless's bed was actually the base for what he built his sculptures off of. Hiccup popped open the secret compartment to his closet, revealing his favorite past time. Every child's fantasy of becoming a hero, when he donned the not-so-flashy outfit Hiccup felt like a grown up child, living a dream. Although being quite time-consuming to put on, it was worth looking bad-ass, right?  
Inside was a light brown under-armor, which he simply put over his t-shirt, covered mostly his chest area but also stretched on the outside of his legs and arms. Followed then by his jet-black main body armor which covered his upper chest, shoulders and, provided straps either for holding and making sure both body armors stay in place. Although both armors were able to stop a bullet, it would still hurt like hell to get shot, even in the most protected place on his chest. On his right breast was the insignia of a night fury - just for flair. Next were his arm guards, they served double duty, the first was to serve as a holder for his notebook either for map-making, or if he had nothing to do, he would sometimes draw in it. Secondly, they held his retractable axes, he had two one for each arm. The right arm guard covered his inexplanable tattoo of a dragon, which had formed shortly after he had met and formed a bond with Toothless. And finally, the cherry on top, the icing on the cake, Hiccups' helmet was in a league of its own. Although it resembled a simple, full face mask it was quite possibly the furthest thing from it. Made using scales that had shed off of Toothless, he then had formed them into the most aerodynamic mask ever made. The inside was lined with a thinner version of the under-armor just to prevent a concussion. While on the outside, with eye slits just large enough to have full sight lines while at the same time cutting out anything that would slow Toothless down, and Toothless being fast was what Hiccup lived for. And the finishing touch, adorning the top of the helmet were sets of sawn down dragon scales. While the while the whole thing was fireproof thanks to Toothless' shredded scales.

Donning the headgear, Hiccup grabbed a granola bar and hurried over to the large window where Toothless sat, waiting for him and wagging his tail impatiently yearning to fly and be set free of the drywall prison. Toothless was out as soon as Hiccup had gotten on, skyrocketing straight up into the open night without any sign of stopping until they had a clear vantage point of their city. Ah Berk, the metropolitan city stretching as far as Hiccup could see was beautiful, but it was that Hiccup had a spot all to his own someplace where nobody could get to. Sitting back, Hiccup starting scanning for anything wrong, anything out of place. He nudges Toothless to do the same and sense for something through sounds, searching for screams, or anything of the sort that would sound danger. Flicking his ears, Toothless pointed his snout towards a small cloud of smoke and whimpered. "Alright, let's check it out." The black form jets across the open night air and as they draw closer, they could see that the burning blaze was a residential home just outside of the main city. It was a basic, 3-floor layout with a big tree in the backyard, it looked like a house someone would put on a postcard, well maybe if it wasn't on fire... "anyone inside?" Hiccup questioned and Toothless responded with a click, which meant 2. "Alright, be back in a flash!" Before falling sideways off of Toothless into the night air, plummeting towards the estate. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup focused in on an opening in the roof that had fallen in due to the fire, it was going to be tight but Hiccup felt confident in his abilities. Opening his wing suit, he guided himself carefully but efficiently towards the gap, slipping in through the slot and landing in a roll before quickly packing up his wingsuit into his ankle pockets, zipping up the pockets he started to explore and search the house. Noticing swiftly there was nobody in the attic, he rushed down the stairs to the second floor, realizing he was in the middle of a hallway, choosing left he bolted down the hallway to the first door throwing it open. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, inside was the crumpled form of a tall blonde girl, and by her side was the second body, another tall blonde boy they were the twins behind him in math, now in front of him withering and fighting death. Rushing to their side, he searched for a quick escape, seeing the window he dashed to it and tried to pry it open, no such luck. He thought quickly and whistled in a very special tune that Toothless hopefully understood, a few moments later Toothless appeared at the window ready to bust them out of the burning building. Hiccup deftly hoisted the twins to their feet and got ready to act," NOW BUD!" And the window went flying across the small room, beaten and broken, he regarded it with a sense of pity, but Hiccup had more important things to do that give last rites to a window. Hoisting Ruff and Tuff onto Toothless, telling Toothless to take them to safety, the dragon nodded and disappeared from the window sized hole in the house. Hiccup then leaped out and landed with a soft thud as he hit the floor with a roll, running away from the burning building as not to be seen. He regrouped with Toothless just out of sight of the blaze, seeing the twins coming back to reality he signaled to Toothless that it was time to go. He thought that they were gone before anyone even realized they were there, just how he liked it.

He was wrong, the next day, as Hiccup walked into his first class he was met with near pandemonium and certain insanity as the twins were rambling to anyone who would listen about how they had been saved from a fire that consumed their house by a savior in all black. He was just glad they either didn't know Toothless was there or didn't bring it up. Nobody knew anything about Toothless except for Gobber, yes, his teacher was the only other person to know about Toothless, so very pathetic Hiccup grumbled to himself. His world suddenly got ten times brighter when _she_ walked in. She was _gorgeous_ and not just because she was naturally beautiful, it was her confidence and not trying to attract attention that got Hiccups'. Why couldn't he just get her _off_ of his mind, he couldn't risk being distracted when he was with Toothless at night, he might get hurt, or worse, Toothless might. Despite that, the next person Hiccup noticed was Heather, he was glad they had gotten on better relations with each other since yesterday morning, it wasn't too hard since she was miraculously Fred's girlfriend, which he still couldn't believe but was nonetheless happy for him.

Hiccup waved and walked over and casually asked what her and Fred were doing today, she replied that," Well, today we are planning on studying in the library for about an hour before we head home, want to join? Fred is endearing but I can't follow him when he gets into his advanced math." She giggles lightly," hey, Astrid, do you want to join as well?" Asking almost as if she was the tiniest bit afraid of Astrid, almost. Astrid thinks about it briefly and shortly replies with," sure. Thanks." The bell rings, they all take their seats and Gobber begins taking role, as the rest of the day repeats with turning in all of his work and enjoying the look on the teachers faces, clearly astonished with the fact the he finished a week's worth of homework in just one day. After school finished, he started to walk to the library then he quickly came to the realization that he had no idea where he was and started to walk aimlessly around when he bumped into something," oops! sorry!" Apologizing and automatically bends down to help pick up the math book and folder. He didn't process who he bumped into until it was literally staring him straight in the face on the math folder 'ASTRID' it stated obviously to him, handing back her books he asked," hey, uh do you know where the library is, I'm still new to this school."  
"Oh, hey, yea follow me. Hiccup right?"  
"Yea" so she remembered him, that was a start to a plan he was concocting.  
"What're you going to study?" She asked innocently.  
" Probably Math or Language Arts, you?"  
" Most likely Math, I don't fully understand the equations we're doing right now. And I need to know since I'm going to be valedictorian." She stated.  
" Oh, no think again cause I'm going to be valedictorian." He challenges,  
" but _you've_ missed an entire week!" She challenges back.  
"Doesn't count since I transferred in late." Smirking and knowing he'd won.  
" still nowhere near as smart as me." Reopening the closed argument, " couldn't be if you tried."  
The comeback had taken him aback, not that it was crazy good, more so the fact that she had done so in the first place.  
" Wanna bet?"  
" Gladly."  
" Alright 100$, you ok losing that much?"  
" Are you?"  
"I'm not going to lose." He tried his best to sound superior,  
" neither will I."  
They both started to chuckle walking into the library, which was a nice little spot tucked away from the busyness of school. With a nice warm, welcoming feeling coming off of the red stone bricks. There were book stacked shelves to the right, in the middle were a row of computers and desks for work, and to the left was the extensive, comfy sitting area filled with bean bags, foam rocking chairs, with couches and tables to complete the space. They quickly spotted Heather and Fred and sat next to them opening up their Math...

A bell rang that Hiccup guessed to be the official 'leave we don't want you here' bell and began to pack up along with the rest of the group. Slinging the satchel over his left shoulder, Astrid was walking up to him and he was suddenly speechless,  
" hey, thanks for helping me with the Math today, it helped a lot."  
" No problem, anytime" thinking for only a second he pulled out a tiny piece of paper, writing his phone number on it and then handing it to her," just in case you have questions and we aren't at school," explaining quickly to you keep up with his beating heart.  
" Thanks," her cheeks slightly flushing a light shade of red," Just because I don't fully understand this does not mean I'm not going to be valedictorian. Before you know it you're going to be asking me." Sensing the underlying light hearted competition.  
"Alright, I'm leaving, Heather you need a ride?" Fred asks her, oblivious to the butting of heads between Astrid and Hiccup.  
" Uh, yea coming." She replies, distractedly, looking between Hiccup and Astrid, then she walked off after Fred. As they walked off, Hiccup decided to do the same,  
" Alright, see you tomorrow I guess."  
"Yea same."  
And with that, they all went their separate ways.  
 **Prologue to chapter 3:  
** Astrid had something else in mind rather than home. Although this was a nice episode she knew it wouldn't last. She just couldn't get over that this is the fifth time Scott has cheated on her, she seemed unteachable in that regard, it was never going to work. Sadly and glumly, she walked to her locker to clear it out her parents wouldn't have to later. Pulling up her hoodie she strolled into the heart of town, past her house and she started to look for the tallest building, at least she would get some thrill out of what she was about to do...  
 **A/N: dun dun dunnn!  
Hopefully you figured out what is going to be the basis of the next chapter hint: (C.S.M.P's story!). as always reviews help a lot as a new author I'll pm you my response to your review thank you all for reading and stay with me as I build into it as I'm excited where this story will go. Until next time!**


End file.
